


Bérézina

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Olololsh



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fake Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frostbite, Gen, Historical, Pre-Canon, hunger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: 1812 был не слишком успешным для «Великой армии» Наполеона.
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Bérézina

**Author's Note:**

> Относительные исторические допущения о переходе армии Наполеона через Березину.

Себастьян давно понял, что лучше бы остался дома и очутился в тюрьме. Снова. Ненависть русских не знала границ: они сжигали свои запасы, дома, целые города, лишь бы те не достались врагу. Это пугало. Казалось, ни Император, ни кто другой к этому готовы не были. А еще эти русские были у себя дома, знали каждый клочок земли. И знали, на что похожа зима. А им, солдатам «Великой армии», хватило ума лишь забирать хоть какое-то тряпье из уцелевших домов по пути.

Как выпал снег — лошади начали скоро умирать. Кавалеристы, конечно, понуривались, но в еще теплую тушу тут же вонзалось с десяток полусабель и иногда даже сабель*. Кто-то, отрезав кусок, бежал к костру, но многие поглощали прямо сырым, как звери, пачкаясь в крови и глотая, почти не прожевав. Желудок постоянно был пуст. Каждый боялся, что не хватит сил идти следующим днем.

Русские вынудили отступать дорогой, где и при наступлении-то почти ничего не удавалось найти. Почему они не остались в Смоленске до весны? Этот вопрос мучал Себастьяна больше всего. По первому обсуждению так и хотели же. Поначалу он и рад был уходить все восточнее и восточнее от дома, где его снова ждала бы сырая камера. Теперь в сапогах было леденяще сыро, и пальцы на ногах теряли чувствительность. Во время одной из ночевок он увидел, что те уже несколько почернели. Руки пока получалось держать в тепле. Да и что может сделать беспалый солдат? Из ружья не выстрелить. Даже не зарядить. Чернели не только пальцы на ногах. Носы и уши — тоже, слезала кожа. Кто-то засыпал у костра и уже не просыпался с побудкой. Все чаще было страшно закрывать глаза.

Себастьяну очень не хотелось умирать, и он не знал, чего боится сильнее: русского холода или русских солдат, да и просто людей. Все несло смерть. Последний маневр Императора, хоть и казался хитрым, но от него так и смердело агонией. Даже сумей они перейти реку — это уже больше не армия, способная вершить завоевания. Они не смогут даже защитить Францию. А ведь русские явно вознамерились проводить до самого дома, и лишь там, на пороге — позорно добить. Боевая слава, честь Франции — далеко не то, ради чего пошел в армию Себастьян. Голод, холод, вязкое российское бездорожье — там и вовсе не значились. И сейчас было совсем неудивительно, что они втроем решились бежать. И ничуть не менее неудивительно, что, их догнали: омертвевшие от мороза ноги и руки да истаявшие от постоянно грызущего голода силы не позволили скрыться в лесах. Те, что ещё вчера тащились рядом в строю, протащили их по земле за кобылами, привязав за руки. Замерзшее изможденное тело Себастьяна не чувствовало ни кореньев, ни камней. Ничего, кроме обиды на несправедливость судьбы и усталости. Тело было готово распроститься с душой, отправляющейся в преисподнюю.

Их вздернули на узловатой ветке поперек дороги. Веревка до ожога стерла горло, грудь горела невозможностью вдохнуть, по лицу струился пот. И ни одна офицерская мразь не дернула за ноги, облегчая страдания. Себастьяну сложно было понять, долго ли он задыхался, пока все наконец не закончилось.

Но тьма и спокойствие не длились слишком долго. Себастьян открыл глаза, и по какому-то выверту судьбы злой — в той же ледяно застывшей петле, а не в жаркой преисподне. Он был жив, вероятно, даже здоров, хотя все еще было холодно. С ним произошло что-то странное: он не умер, когда должен был бы. Совсем рядом проходили мимо солдаты его армии, и что-то подсказало ему притворяться мертвым и дальше. Промерзшая насквозь веревка словно больше и не давила. Иней на лице начал предательски таять, но Себастьян продолжал казаться мертвецом в ожидании, пока отступающая армия переправится через проклятую реку, спокойно дыша, хоть и веревка с горла никуда не делась. Видел, как предпоследние колонны жгут мосты, оставляя на растерзание русским отставших и раненных.

Он смотрел, как их добивают. Русские мстили за каждый сожженный клочок своей земли — Себастьян это чувствовал.

Наконец ушли и русские. Подлетели осмелевшие вороны — клевать глаза висельникам рядом. И ему. Но Себастьян поймал примеривающуюся нахалку, впился зубами в слишком горячее тельце решившей было, что полакомится им, птицы. И вышло иначе.

Высвободившись, он доковылял до реки. Ноги слушались лучше, тело слушалось лучше. Будь лето — от него и вокруг смердело бы: на восточном берегу у обгоревшего моста слишком много было трупов. Тех, кто замерз, синюшных. Тех, кому перерезали горло так, что язык непонятным и промерзшим комом свисал из чернеющей раны. Были и те, чьи кишки лежали рядом с телами, и их промерзшие петли отчаянно пытались клевать голодные вороны. Распухшие тела в мундирах застревали у берега, а редкие льдины их задевали.

Ушли все: и свои, бросив на восточном берегу многих, и чужие. Остался один Себастьян, непонятно как и вопреки всему живущий. Куда и как идти — он не знал. Снял с офицера сапоги получше — его были совсем ни к черту, попробовал поискать припасы: нашел табак, немного выпивки. Но куда и как теперь идти?

— Эй, привет! — окликнул его женский голос. — Ты должен был умереть, но не умер?

Он повернулся и увидел высокую женщину в плаще и с секирой или чем-то таким.

— Да, а кто вы?

— Такая же, как ты, — с этими словами она схватила штык и засадила его себе в грудь, продолжая приближаться, — тоже не могу умереть. Я Энди.

Дыхание давалось не многим лучше, чем в петле.

— Себастьян ле Ливр!

— Будешь Букером… И учи английский, чтобы с остальными было бы проще. Ты не один такой, — она подмигнула и протянула руку.

**Author's Note:**

> *у рядовых были полусабли, а у офицеров — сабли.


End file.
